emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03864
}} is the 3,866th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 7 October, 2004. Plot Part 1 In Butlers Farm, Cain and Debbie rush in. Debbie hides behind Daz. Cain grabs Daz and pins him up against the wall, insinuating that he has been sleeping with Debbie. Debbie shouts at Cain to get off Daz as he hasn't done anything. Daz pleads with Cain and Cain lets go of him. Cain asks Debbie who it is she has been sleeping with. In the Woolpack, Andy looks at his mobile for messages but there aren't any. Ethan and Ashley walk in and Louise persuades them both to do the Dales Dash. Carl tells Chloe that he doesn't know if he'll bother going to the Awards evening. Chloe persuades him to go but says that they should keep it a secret that they are both going as Chas might get the wrong idea. Carl innocently agrees to this. Chas comes over and remarks at how cosy the pair are getting. Chloe laughs it off and leaves. In Café Hope, Scott and Dawn discuss the mortgage for Connelten View. Scott suggests that they both speak to someone the following morning about it. Dawn agrees. Viv enters and tells them that the café is closed. John McNally, a journalist for the Hotten Courier, walks in and tells Viv that Frank Bernard is going to be released the following week. He asks Viv if she is planning to do anything about it. Viv says that she definitely will be and John tells her to contact him if she needs to. In Butler's, Cain is leaning over Debbie shouting at her, asking where she has been and who with. Debbie shouts back at Cain telling him that she hasn't been seeing anyone and that lots of people her age wear make-up. Daz tells Cain that Debbie hasn't been seeing anyone and is not a liar. Cain shouts at him to stay out of it. Cain starts to rip up Debbie's schoolbooks before dragging her upstairs to search her bedroom. Daz looks frightened and Cain tells him to stay where he is. In Jacobs Fold, Pearl is on the phone to Frank. She puts the phone down and tells [Reynolds|Len that Frank is being released the next day. Len is shocked but Pearl explains that it’s because the press got hold of the release dates so they have had to bring it forward. Pearl asks Len if he has any doubts then he must say so. Len tells Pearl that he has plenty of doubts but that he will not have Viv telling him what he can and can't do. In Wishing Well Cottage, Shadrach is sat complaining about when his tea will be ready. Zak is busy in the kitchen and asks Shadrach to go and find Sam. Shadrach gets up and steals a cream cake. Zak comes over and shouts at him, telling him that the cakes were for Sam. Belle tries to eat a cake and Zak tells her not to. Zak speculates on where Sam has got to. Belle shouts at Zak who looks round to see the food is burning on the stove. In Home Farm, Callum walks in and asks Sadie what Sam is doing there. Sadie tells Callum that Sam is recovering from being locked in. Callum points out that he wanted to teach Sam a lesson as it is his job to keep poachers off the grounds. Sadie tells Callum that she hardly thinks Sam is a threat and that if Callum wants her respect then he's better stop behaving like a thug. In Butler's, Daz is on the phone to Andy telling him to get home as soon as he can because Cain has lost it and is going crazy. In Home Farm, Sam is playing with Damon. Sam tells Sadie that she is a very kind person and that most people wouldn't look at him after what he did to Edna. Sam apologises to Sadie but she tells him not to. Sadie tells Sam that Damon loves him and that she can see that he loves animals. Sam says that he has lots of dogs and other animals at home. Sadie asks Sam if he would like to work for her. In Butler's, Cain is throwing things off the fireplace. Debbie shouts at him to stop. Cain tells Debbie that she is a common little tart who can't keep her legs crossed. Cain asks Debbie if Ethan knows why she has missed her church meetings. Debbie tells him that at least Ethan cares about her which is more than he does. Cain turns around and asks Debbie how much Ethan cares. Cain says that it must be Ethan who she has been with. Debbie denies it and Cain tells her he will ask her one more time who it is she has been with. Debbie doesn't answer. Cain rushes out calling Ethan a filthy pervert. In the Woolpack, Viv suggests to Louise and Chloe that they need to take action against Frank Bernard. Chloe suggests that they all meet up somewhere away from the pub. Louise suggests the Village Hall and Viv dashes off to book it. Outside Butler's Farm, Debbie runs after Cain shouting that Ethan has done nothing wrong. Cain gets in his car and screeches off. Andy arrives home and Debbie and Daz tells him what has happened. Andy is cross that Debbie let Cain think it was Ethan. Andy tells Debbie that he's going after Cain. Debbie begs Andy not to go, telling him that if anything happens to him she doesn't know what she'll do. Part 2 In the village, Cain gets out of his car and bangs on the vicarage door. There is no answer. In the Dingle's, Sam arrives home. Zak asks Sam where he has been and he tells Shadrach, Zak and Belle that he has been up at Home Farm eating sandwiches. Sam explains that Callum locked him in a shed and that Sadie rescued him and has offered him a job walking her dog. He tells them he can do it when he wants and asks Zak if he's pleased for him. Zak tells him that he is and that he's going to have a word with Callum. Outside the vicarage, Cain is throwing stones at a window. Edna sees him and asks him what he's doing. Cain ignores her and tells her to shut up and mind her own business. In the Woolpack, Chas asks Carl if he's spoken to Chloe yet. He tells her that he is about to and leaves. Zak walks in and approaches Callum. Zak tells Callum that it must have taken a lot of guts to lock Sam in a shed. Callum says that he doesn't have to answer to Zak. Zak grabs Callum who tells him to get his hands off. Zak tells Callum that he can take him on anytime. Louise tries to calm Zak down and he leaves. Louise apologises to Callum who tells her that he has seen worse. In Jarvis' shed, Len walks in as Jarvis is pouring himself some beer. Len tells Jarvis that he told him about Frank Bernard in confidence and that Jarvis betrayed him by telling Ashley. Jarvis argues that the village had a right to know. Len tells Jarvis that he doesn't care what he says anymore and leaves. In the church, Edna rushes in and tells Ashley and Ethan that Cain is hanging about outside the vicarage and was extremely rude to her. In Butler's Farm, Andy asks Daz to look after Debbie and makes to leave. Debbie asks him where he's going and he says that he has to try and stop Cain from harming Ethan. Debbie pleads with him not to go and says that if he goes then she is going to go with him. They both leave. In Dale View, Chloe is cooking spaghetti bolognaise for herself, Carl and Chas. Chas walks in as Chloe shouts for Carl to bring her some wine. In the next room, Chas tells Carl that she can see he hasn't spoken to Chloe about moving out. Carl insists that they need all the money they can get with his approaching divorce and persuades Chas to let Chloe stay. Chloe is listening to their conversation from the kitchen. Outside the vicarage, Ashley and Ethan are searching for any signs of a break in. They can't find any so Ashley asks Ethan to go back to the church and lock it up. Ethan seems distracted and Ashley asks him if anything has happened with Debbie. Ethan says no. Ashley goes in to the vicarage leaving Ethan to make his way in the dark back to the church. Cain is loitering in the bushes watching him. In Wishing Well Cottage, Belle is singing 'All Things Bright and Beautiful' to Shadrach, Sam and Zak who clap when she's finished. Zak comments on what a successful day they have had and that Lisa will be pleased when she comes back. Shadrach informs Zak that Lisa will be even happier once he has made Belle's pumpkin outfit for the Harvest Festival. Zak is alarmed. Shadrach tells him that Lisa called to check he would make it and that the costume must be ready for tomorrow. In the village, Debbie and Andy knock on the vicarage door shouting Ethan's name. In the church, Cain walks in and Ethan asks him what he wants. Cain starts to beat Ethan up as he denies ever taking advantage of Debbie. Andy and Debbie walk in and shout at Cain to stop. Cain tells Ethan that he wants him out of the village that night and if he ever sees his face again, Ethan is a dead man. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:Featured episodes